sc talkshow is back
by queen-of-all-cupcakes
Summary: shugo chara talkshow whith you host ........ QUEEN-OF-ALL-CUPCAKES YAYAYAYAY go amuto!
1. Chapter 1

The shugo chara show !!

--ok so you guys can send in questions and I will put them in the story the questions can be to any character please ask or the story cant progress the pairings are of course amuto!!

And you guys tell me the other pairings I should use thanks soooo much thanks bye nyaa.


	2. Chapter 2 wow

Omg I am so sorry for not updating earlier wahhh its all my fault I completely forgot but here it is…..\

--

lol im new to this so...heres the questions! Amu: would you rather jump off a cliff or wear a sex kitten outfit (with the the ears and tails of course -laughs evilly-) Tadase: have you ever thought anything naughty about anyone in the shugo chara cast? besides Amu! TT

Amu : ummm well…..(ikuto walks in) JUMP OFF A CLIFF!!

Tadase: well umm maybe umm fujisaki blushes

Fujisaki:wat!! chara change roar I am going to kill u!!

Tadase: hides

I like the couple Musashi and Temari. Very traditional japan! Any way QUESTIONS! 1. Amu: Le Gasp! You are freaky dense sometimes. But that her charm point, don't you think, Ikuto? 2. Ikuto: Can I call you "Ikuto-kun?" 3. Tadase: Are you 100 sure you're a man? 4. Temari and Musashi: Have you ever thought about dating? 5 Anyone: I wonder if there's such thing as Shugo charaxHuman love? Cough-Yuu-sensei and Suu-Cough --

AMU: I. AM. NOT .DENSE.!!

Fan boys: cool and spicy!

Ikuto: no only amu can call me that

Cupcake chan (me):ikuto KUN don't be sooooo mean or ill lock u outside

Ikuto: not again noooo

Cupcake chan:yess now say your sorry

Ikuto: sorry

Me: good boy

Tadase: looks in pants omg nooooooooooooooooooo!!

Temari and Musashi: uhh blushes well….

Cupcake chan: well wow

Suu: I hope so desu

Yuu-sesei (nikaido):first u spelt my name wrong writer Chan and second I definitely hope so stares at suu

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

hehe! I'm goin 2 b madd perverted when I say diz... 1)Ikuto, did u buy da freakin condomzz?...b/c sooner or later, ur goin 2 go crazii wit amu 2)Tadase-chan, are u considered an it or ?...because I don't think u kno wut u r 3)Queen-of-all-cupcakes, um, how do I say diz...can I have a chocolate cupcake? hehe, i'm a freakin dunce!

Ikuto…….

Amu : r u serious u said u were wearing one!!

Cupcake chan :ohhhh so srry amu rlly sooo srry and ikuto im locking u outside

Ikuto: noooooo its rainin-

Cupcake chan :shuts door

Cupcake chan &Amu :high five

Tadase :sniff I just explained this!sniff

Cupcake chan:of course gives u 10 chocolate cupcakes!! Cupcakes for everyone especially my reviers.

--

Omg lol that waz fun thank you soooo much to my reviewers I love u snuggles with reviewers thank you!! Oh and plzz review plzzz


	3. Chapter 3

Wow well I haven't been on this website in so long!!! And I am going to update this story 

Ok this is the sc talkshow with your amazing host …… QUEEN-OF-ALL-CUPCAKES!!!!! *HANDS OUT FREE CUPCAKES*

Alright first question…

KiNoMoTo18

4 KUUKAI: did you ever think of doing something with Amu-chan?

Kukaii: …..ummm id rather not say *glances at amu*

4 AMU and IKUTO: describe how are you two in a bed room.

Ikuto: well let's see am-

Amu: *slap* shut up *blushes furiously*

Ikuto: she let me back inside!!!!!!

4 NKAIDOU-sensei: do you plan on doing something with suu in the near future?

Nkaidou: well kinomoto I definetly do!

4 ALL THE 7 GUARDIANS: Who is your ideal bed partner?

Amu: …… ikuto

Tadase: ….. I don't even know anymore *cries*

Kukaii:…… well….a certain person I might tell you about later

The rest: *silence*

. 4 IKUTO: have you ever had bad thoughts when Utau is around?

Ikuto: if you mean bad as in me wanting to murder her then YES!!!

6. 4 KUUKAI: what was the most perverted thought you had with Amu-chan?

Kukaii: must you ask me so much questions? *sigh* the worst one would probably be her in a kitten outfit ok… *blushes*

4 AMU: did you ever thought of doing something Ikuto when he was in your room? and Did you ever thought of doing the same thing with kuukai?

Amu: *coughs nervously* umm we have done something…

Ikuto: *smirks*

Kukaii: what about me?

Amu; NO

. 4 RIMA: who do you want take home with you, Tadase, kairi, kuukai or ikuto?

Rima: none they are all stupid idiots not worthy of my time.

Me: a little harsh don't ya think rima?

Rima; I could care less

GarrSaku

1. Hey Kukai did you ever think amu could be more than a friend to you?

Kukaii: maybe once or twice but not anymore

2. I like the couples Rima and Nagihiko, wat do you think?

Rima : *blushes violently* n-n-Nooo!! NEVER

Nagihiko: *looks anywhere but rima's face*

3. Kukai and Amu, if you guys were to have kids wat would they be named?

Amu: ikuto and … marielle

Kukaii : im not going to have kids with her so what's the point

4. Amu, who's you're fave. SC guy? I bet its Kukai!! ^^

Amu:….. noooo it's definetly ikuto

Ikuto: awwww thank you amu *kisses*

Amu: not in public!!!

Yoru: nyaaaaa

5. Tadase, R U Gay!?

Tadase: I have come to the conclusion that I am in fact a woman

Amu: *spits out the yummiest cupcake ever and laughs*

6. Am I going overboard with Kukamu Stuff?

Kukaii: it's ok everybody does

Amu: …… noooo

7. Kukai, have you ever planned on asking Amu out?

Kukaii: yes I did but as you can see that didn't work out so well.i need coffee im tired

8. Kukai, can I call you Kukai- kun?  
kukaii; ya sure be my guest  
9. Amu, can I call you Amu- chan?

Amu:go ahead

Ikuto: *pouts*

Ari-chan1212

Kuukai, can I call you Kuukai-chan, please! Hehe, I am so sorry, you already like Sion, right. Woops, I just broke my own heart. Oh well, will Kuukai date me? Say yes please! Add me in the conversation, I want to be paired with Kuukai, Okay!? Please! I am begging you!

Kukaii: *blushes* t-thank you ari chan* and yes you can call me kukaii chan

Ari Chan: your welcome

Kukaii: w-would you want to go on a date with me Ari Chan?

Ari Chan: YES!!

Me: awww what a cute little couple

bambiberrys

...

for Utau .well, I LOVE how you sing! but..U love your brother..too much...why..did you..Begin to LOVE him?

Utau: he is just the best best very bestest!! And yes I know I sing amazing!

#1)Tadase: uh...I buy ur guys' manga..and In vol.4...where u and Kairi are cheering for Amu to get the egg,there's a picture...and It looks like your lookin' up Amu's skirt...any comments?

Tadase: *gasp* I'm a lesbian oooooooo this is so cool I'm gona go announce this to the world!!!!!  
Me: you are such a weirdo  
#2) Ikuto: do you ever have fan girls chasing you...aside from Utau?

Ikuto: *flinches* you have no idea

#3)Nadashiko/Nagihiko:...well,ur actually a guy right,well,I think in ep.23 of SC,Amu slept over at your house...any..Comments on that?

Naghiko: well me and amu chan are just friends right amu ?

Amu: yup

Yoru: I want a cookie

#4)Nagehiko:U had to wear a skirt...WTH?!..uh,what did it feel like?*I AM girl...so,that kinda' disturbs me..*

Nagehiko: well it is actually very comfortable

N e k o S o d a

1. Amu: If you aren't dense... then... Unobservant?

Amu: I AM OBSERVANT !!!!!!!

Fan boys : cool and spicy

Ikuto: sexy and hot

2. Tadase: Well hi there, Princess! :D

Tadase: hello * puts on a tiara*

3. Amu: Is your hair color natural?

Amu: yes it is

Ikuto: it's also hot

4. Utau: You sing really well... But you're weird. :D

Utau: why thank you but I AM NOT WEIRD!!

5. Ikuto: Amu doesn't even call you "Ikuto-kun" ... (Twitch) so... Can I call you "Koneko-chan?" :D I'll stop asking if you at least let me call you "Koneko-chan" once... o3o

IKUTO; fine

Amu: NO YOU DEFINETLY CANNOT

6. Su: You and Sensei's names rhyme! :O You're a perfect couple! :D (Claps)

SUU: thank you desu


	4. in which soda chan asks all the question

Ok, so I haven't updated this in so long it's shocking but I'm back now  and ill definitely be updating more often. Though I only have a couple of questions from one amazing reviewer I'll still update this chapter because I am the one and only QUEEN-OF-ALL-CUPCAKES!!!!!! CUPCAKES FOR ALL!!! WHY THANK YOU SAKUITA!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cupcake Chan: THIS IS THE SC TALKSHOW FEATURING YOUR HOST WITH THE MOST MEE!!!

Now let's get straight to the questions nya?

N e k o s o d a chan:

soda Chan: Have you met Miku Hatsune? Or any VOCALOIDs? (For utau)

Utau: I didn't meet them… they wanted to meet me!!

Soda Chan: By the way, I had an epiphany. I LOVE YOU! But not as much as my Bishonens. : l (for utau)

Utau: why thank you!! But I'm way better than bishonens you should all know that!

Soda Chan: UNOBSERVANT (for amu)

Amu: whatever

Fan boys: COOL AND SPICY!!!

Amu: will you guys shut up already!?!?!? Jeez

soda Chan: Why are you so hot D8? (For ikuto)

Ikuto: why don't you ask amu *wink wink* she knows the answer to that question very well… she always asks that when we ar-

Amu : *slap* BAKA!!!

Soda Chan: Can we have tea sometime? :D (For tadase)

Tadase : PSH GIRLLLLL OF COURSE WE CAN!

Soda Chan: What's your favorite candy? (For yaya)

Yaya ….TWIZZLERS!!!!!!!!

Soda Chan: That's all... Or is it? (Twitch)

Me: I SURE HOPE NOT!!! See you next time on the SC TALKSHOW thank you and don't forget to review review review. Remember there are no stupid questions…. Maybe.


End file.
